El canto del sol
by Icedvalkyria
Summary: En las profundidades de una gigantesca y oscura caverna bajo tierra, estaba un fauno que se rehusaba a aceptar su destino. Tras encontrar un místico suceso cerca del tragaluz de esa cueva un día encuentra una ninfa desamparada que parecía haber caído accidentalmente en ese mundo de tinieblas. ErenxLevi/Fantasía!AU/No es Fem!Eren y esto no es nada erótico


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos. La portada es un fanart realizado por Fa Teufel, una chica que dibuja lindísimo y a la que deberían visitar en Ig: dteufell

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Dedicado a:** Fa Teufel (DTeufel)

**Advertencias:** AU de fantasía

.

Levi era un fauno muy pequeño, además de solitario y bastante fuerte para su edad, esta última característica posiblemente desarrollada gracias al duro panorama en el que le había tocado vivir, en aquellas oscuras cavernas subterráneas; desde el día de su nacimiento había sido condenado a vivir en esas penumbras, donde rara vez llegaban los halos de luz para iluminarle.

La cuestión no era sólo el vivir en oscuridad, sino las mismísimas costumbres y atrocidades que se cometían allí en ese mundo de tinieblas, algo muy propio de su especie, pero Levi era diferente, por lo que estuvo rechazado por un tiempo y había aprendido a ser fuerte para no quedar siendo víctima de tales barbaries.

Lo distinto era horrendo, lo que es diferente debe ser borrado; esa premisa había tomado fuerza la primera vez que sufrió de maltratos gracias a no compartir gusto por su mal llamado "destino" de infringir dolor y corromper a otros seres más débiles, y es que simplemente no repetiría lo mismo cuando él venía de una de esas víctimas de tan crueles abusos.

"_**¿Para qué carajos tendrías que ser como todos? Cualquiera que diga esa cagada de que es igual a mí es porque lleva mierda en la cabeza **_" Palabras dichas por Kenny un poco antes de que se marchara y dejarle en profunda soledad de nuevo.

Ahora sobrevivía él sólo, defendiéndose de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse sólo por ser más pequeño.

Pese a lo nada sencilla que era su vida solamente existía algo en ese pecaminoso lugar que sí le traía deleite y un poco de dicha. Allí en ese valle limítrofe, donde más entraba la luz del día. Cada vez que los rayos solares tocaban el agua y reflejaran las paredes de la cueva con brillos coloridos, se escuchaba una voz preciosa, cantando de una manera cautivadora. Levi era puntual siempre para poder oírle, había pasado semanas yendo al paradisíaco lugar con la simple esperanza de siempre oír "_El canto del sol_" como él mismo le había bautizado.

De todos modos, era su descubrimiento, ¿no? Pues nunca fue acompañado a ese lugar. Nadie parecía saber que el sol cantaba cada vez que tocaba el agua como si se bañara plácidamente, pintando los muros con colores vivos y hermosos, y quizás estaba siendo egoísta al guardarse tal espectáculo para sí mismo, porque en verdad no se sentía dispuesto a contarle a alguien sobre eso.

¿Por qué ofrecer la magia de la luz a quienes lo forzaron a vivir en la oscuridad? No. Sólo él escucharía el canto del sol.

Fue hasta después de un par de meses cuando la voz del sol se había extinguido. Y es que en ese día, pese a que Levi había sido igual de puntual que siempre, las luces no llegaban desde aquel traga luz, en lugar de eso se derramaba más agua desde arriba cual lágrimas. ¿Acaso el sol lloraba? ¿Qué cosa habría puesto tan triste al sol para haber extinguido su brillo y hacer que cesara su canto?

Levi, el pequeño fauno, se sintió impotente, no quería que el sol llorara, era lo único que podía hacerle sentir calidez en ese lugar tan helado. ¿Cómo podría hacerle feliz de nuevo? ¿Debería preguntarle?

— Oye, ¿Te duele algo? —No hubo respuesta—. Mira, si hay algo que pueda hacer, yo...

Un alarido fuerte y estruendoso le interrumpió. ¿Entonces sí era dolor? ¿Algo hacía sufrir al sol? El siguiente fue también desgarrador, incluso más fuerte que el anterior, trayendo consigo ahora a alguien más que caía salpicando el agua que había crecido un poco gracias a las lágrimas que venían del sol. Levi miró al pequeño cuerpo salir de nuevo, lanzando los mismos alaridos.

Algo impulsó a Levi a que nadara a tomar el cuerpo de quien seguía inmerso en su llanto y el constante chapoteo. Logró alcanzar al individuo y pudo llevarlo a la orilla. El pequeño ser se cubría los ojos como si sus manos podrían hacer parar las lágrimas, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo.

Detalló mejor a quien acababa de sacar del agua. El cabello castaño y húmedo llevaba varios pétalos pegados, al igual que en sus hombros que eran de piel más oscura que la de Levi, estaba cubierto con una tela suave de color pasto, sólo que era traslúcida y casi brillante. Sus piernas eran... muy distintas a las suyas, en definitiva no era un fauno. ¿Una ninfa? Se preguntó. Hasta ahora, nada más podía asegurar que ese llanto era molesto.

— Oye, ya está... haces mucho escándalo, niña.

— No soy una niña —Sollozó apartando sus manos de la cara y mirándole molesto, con sus lágrimas todavía cayendo formando un sendero en su cara morena, rodeando las marcas brillantes y rosáceas en sus pómulos.

Quizá era una ninfa, sólo que era un niño en lugar de una niña, sin embargo lo que en verdad dejó imantado a Levi fue mirar los ojos del otro niño. Dorados como el sol.

¿Acaso aquél cantó resultó ser la serenata de una ninfa macho?

.

N/A: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado :'3 Prometo hacerte portadita, espero no te moleste que haya utilizado tu fanart ;v; no te dije porque era sorpresa asjkad

Aclaro que los dos son niños xD no sé si lo dejé en claro. Debo confesar que mi idea en un principio era otra, no obstante cuando empecé a narrar mi imaginación y mis dedos tomaron este rumbo que me gustó un poco más. No sé si podría tener continuación, pues sólo me inspiré en el fanart de Fa trasladándolos a la tierna niñez de estos dos en un encuentro previo e inocente. ¿Les gustaría que continúe?

Muchísimas gracias por leer 💖


End file.
